


Cass’s Birthday

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pre-Cass Betrayal, Rapunzel is best girlfriend, Season/Series 01, Surprises, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Rapunzel finds out when Cass's birthday is. She wants to throw a big party, but at her girlfriend's urging, she decides to just get a present for her and bake her a cake. Problem is, Cass is the worst person to buy presents for. Can Punzie figure it out? (Cassunzel, Canon, Fluff)





	Cass’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arendorable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arendorable).



> Happy birthday, Arendorable!

It was always a special occasion whenever one of Rapunzel's friends had a birthday coming up. The young princess always loved getting or making a present for someone close to her. Everyone close to her had gotten at least one present from her.

That was until Rapunzel learned that Cass's birthday was apparently soon. Rapunzel didn't even know Cass had a birthday, what with her being adopted, but she'd soon learned from her and Eugene eavesdropping on the guards that the Captain considered Cass's birthday the day he had found her as a baby.

Elated by the news, Rapunzel went to Cass the moment she found out. Cass was up in her bedroom, polishing one of her many weapons.

"Cass!" Rapunzel chirped in her usual, sing-songy voice. "I found out something amazing!"

Cass raised an eyebrow. What crazy thing had Rapunzel discovered this time "What is it Raps?"

"Guess!"

Oh, come on, I hate it when you do that," Cass said, crossing her arms "You found out Shorty's true age?"

"Nope!"

"Eugene has been secretly bisexual and you only just found out."

"Close, I already knew he liked dudes as well as girls." She giggled, remembering the last royal ball when Eugene couldn't take his eyes off that visiting prince from Britannia.

The brunette sighed, looking at her girlfriend. She'd given up. It was always impossible to guess with Rapunzel. "Alright what is it then?"

Rapunzel grinned as she sat on her girlfriend's bed, her green eyes glowing with affection. She held her hands and said, "I just found out when your birthday is!"

That caused Cass to blush softly in embarrassment. "W-who told you?!"

"I overheard your dad talking about it with one of the other guards," Rapunzel explained. "I honestly didn't expect you to have one."

Sighing, Cass put the weapon she was polishing to one side. She knew her girlfriend was going to find out one day. "I don't brag about it... it's usually just something between myself and dad, nothing more."

"Yeah, but it's special!"

"Not really," Cass responded. "It's not even my actual birthday. I don't even know when that is?"

"So, that shouldn't matter," Rapunzel replied. "What matters is that you have a special day all to yourself and you deserve to celebrate."

"Raps, I love you but I don't know... I hate all those big parties and that stuff you like. It's just not me."

"Oh... well we don't need to have a party, but we can have presents and a date! Oooh, I could bake you a really big cake."

"Raps please," Cass stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I love you and I know you want to go all out on this, but please, it's not a big deal."

Rapunzel sighed in defeat, knowing it was hopeless to get Cass to agree with her. The woman was as stubborn as a mule, a trait that Rapunzel usually admired. Nodding, she looked at Cass and held her hand. "Alright, you made your point Cass."

Then Cass felt a little sad, having accidentally caused the glow to fade from Rapunzel's face again. She didn't want to make her girlfriend feel so sad. Especially when Rapunzel did that face that made her look like a puppy. She hated seeing that face.

"No... if you wanna do something... a little date and maybe a present from you would be nice."

A light flickered in Rapunzel's eyes as the blonde gasped. "Really?... you're sure about that?"

"I'm sure," Cass agreed. "Just... promise to get some something I'll actually like, okay?"

"I promise!" Rapunzel chirped, before kissing Cass on the lips. "I won't let you down, Cass."

Cass chuckled. "And...maybe a small chocolate cake. "

"Got it. That's it?"

"That's it," Cass insisted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got guard duty in a bit so I need to get changed... see you later?"

"Sure," Rapunzel agreed. "I better get brainstorming then!"

As Rapunzel darted out of the room, Cass groaned as she went to change into her uniform. She knew Rapunzel would keep her promise, but just had a feeling in her gut that she'd try and sneak in something crazy. But she just had to trust her.

Besides, Rapunzel was good with presents... usually.

xXx

 

A while later, Rapunzel was pacing through her room, her hair being laid out in a big trail along the floor. Her mind was puzzled, wondering "Okay. Think, think. What would she like?" The ideas soon started moving about in her head.

She thought it would have been simple to come up with a gift idea for Cass, but all her options soon proved to reach zero. Eugene chiming in to help out didn't exactly work out either. He was trying, but all he added to the pile were more bad ideas.

It was hopeless, but Rapunzel knew she'd get somewhere. But then she eventually tripped over her own hair and then she lost all hope. Even Pascal doing goofy faces didn't cheer her up, although she was glad the little chameleon was trying.

Groaning as she plonked her head into the desk, Rapunzel felt she had lost all hope. She was never going to come up with a gift to buy for Cass. "Oh this is impossible... why did I have to date the one girl in the kingdom who is the hardest human being to buy gifts for?"

"Because she was the first true friend you ever made in the outside world besides me?" Eugene stated. "Blondie, do you wanna just take a break from this? I hate seeing you stressed. Hell, no one likes seeing you stressed, not even Cass."

"No... I don't wanna take a break," Rapunzel told him. "I will not rest until I come up with the best gift idea I could possibly think of for Cass. She's my girlfriend and I'm going to give her the best birthday she's ever had if my life depends on it."

After taking a few minutes to breathe, she had eased herself. She had to do this, for Cass, to put a big smile on the face of her beautiful sword-wielding girlfriend. She realized she had to try and start fresh. "Okay... what things does Cass actually like?"

"Well she hates me, for one thing," Eugene suggested.

"No, I already made that punching bag with a picture of you on it," Rapunzel noted. "Not sure if she liked that one in the end though."

"She likes being snarky and sassy to the point where she makes the air stale."

"That doesn't help with any tangible ideas, Eugene. Besides, I want Cass to feel happy, not to be reminded how others might feel about her."

"What about something she could use?"

"Could use...that's it!" Rapunzel had a eureka moment. Eugene watched as his best friend danced around the room, her hair twirling like a big ribbon. He was glad she was happy, but he wasn't sure why she was happy. At least she wasn't moping now.

"What's it?" He asked her.

Rapunzel grinned. "She could use a new sword! I notice she's been polishing her current one so much lately. It must be getting worn out from all the times she's hacked dudes heads off or whatever she does."

"Hey, there ya go! She'll definitely like that."

The princess then gulped. "Slight problem... how do you make a sword?"

"I thought you already knew," Eugene remarked. "You know all sorts of crazy skills."

"Well, blacksmithing wasn't one of them," Rapunzel admitted. "Gothel never left any metal around in the tower... guess she was paranoid I'd use the metal to try and get out or something."

Eugene put a hand on her shoulder. "Well.. maybe it's time you added one more skill to the bazillions you already know."

A smile formed on Rapunzel's face at that hopeful statement. "You're right... come on Eugene. We've got a sword to make."

xXx

 

Eventually, the day of Cass's birthday soon arrived. Cass herself was sat in her room, reading a book about something morbid. The guards had sung to her that morning at drills, and her dad had given a speech about how proud he was of her.

She was glad she was getting respect for that, but she still knew it was just another birthday for her. Another year to add to the pile. But there was something that she was concerned about, knowing that this wasn't just another birthday.

If this were any normal birthday, she'd have been happy, but now she was just wondering when Rapunzel was going to show up with her surprise for her. It could be any moment now and Cass just wanted her to have kept her promise.

She just hoped Rapunzel hadn't gone too over the top, but she'd been dating Rapunzel long enough to know she always kept her promises. But her worries were still getting the better of her.

There was a knock at her door. 'Speak of the girl...'

"Come in," Cass called out.

Rapunzel walked into the room, brightly grinning and wearing a new pink dress for the occasion. She was carrying something behind her back, but as Cass tried to get a peak, Rapunzel moved as well, hiding whatever the gift was.

"Happy birthday, Cass!" She chirped. "Here's to another... wait how old are you?"

"23."

"Huh... didn't think you were that much older than me," Rapunzel admitted. "But anyway! I have your present."

Cass hid a chuckle. Rapunzel was such an adorable dork and she loved her dearly. "So I see. Whatcha got, blondie?"

With a grin, Rapunzel held it out. "Happy birthday... again."

Looking down, Cass saw a slender looking parcel in Rapunzel's hands. She took the item, taking off the colourful wrapping paper. What she saw inside, made her face glow. Her eyes widened and her heart swelled two sizes.

"Holy fucking shitballs," she swore.

The present Rapunzel had made was a beautifully made sword, with a silver blade and spiky grey handle and a red jewel in the centre. There were smaller indents on the side of the sword, giving it a very regal design. Cass squealed as she held it. "Oh my fucking god, I always wanted a sword like this."

Rapunzel giggled. She loved seeing Cass geek out about this sort of thing. It was clear that Cass liked her present. "You love it?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I do!" The brunette put the sword down and hugged her tight. "It's fucking amazing."

"You're fucking amazing," Rapunzel chirped, kissing Cass passionately. Cass kissed her back, dipping her beautiful girlfriend a little. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cass, sighing as she was kissed.

Cass then grinned, booping her nose. "Thanks, Raps... I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Wait a sec Babe," Rapunzel told her. "I have one last thing"

"Oh?"

With a grin, Rapunzel said, "There's a chocolate cake with your name on it in the kitchen."

"Lead me to it."

"Gladly," Rapunzel agreed, taking Cass's hand.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's the other fic I made for my girlfriend's birthday, her favourite ship in the whole world, Cassunzel. I figured Cass would look good with a spiky sword (I did actually base the sword on something I found on google). Plus its appropriate considering... recent developments in the Tangled cartoon. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

And also say hello to my friends at the Cassunzel discord!

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want cake  
> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
